The Obsessive
by Callic25
Summary: Stiles can be too codependent.
1. Chapter 1

The Obsessive

**Summary: Stiles is too codependent. He's working on learning how to be alone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Stiles can get bored, and when he does he loves to chat with his friends.<p>

The problem is that he only has two friends and he is always bored.

He sends them a billion texts, most of the time it's just to say "hi". Scott and Isaac rarely text him back though.

And that's when Stiles' overthinking kicks in.

_Maybe something happened to them? Or they're having sex? With each other? Nah, maybe they're just busy? Maybe they're sick of me? I should leave them alone for a while and maybe they'll wonder where I am and text me for a change. _

And so Stiles sets out to avoid his only friends.

It lasts one day. He's back to more texting. Though this time Isaac responds. And four hours later, so does Scott.

Stiles' depression temporarily recedes, but then silence greets him again. No more texts. He's depressed again.

He tosses his phone on the bed out of frustration and gets on his laptop.

He searches "how to stop overthinking" on Google and finds a few forum sites. He learns some tips on how to cure his problem, but he can't help but laugh at the fact that taking the time to look up "how stop overthinking" falls under the tab of overthinking.

The tips kind of help Stiles. For a little while, but his brain suddenly sparks up a crap ton of questions on an array of topics.

Stiles hates himself sometimes.

_Clingy!_

_Wait, what?_

Stiles' overactive brain just helped him find the focus of his problem.

So he searches. And there it is, "how to stop being a clingy friend". A question that apparently has been asked before.

_Guess I'm not the only loser._

Stiles read for hours on the topic, and the message has seeped into his brain.

Get. Busy.

Or better, get a freaking life.

Stiles could do that. He can totally get a life. So that's what he does.

Stiles gets into painting in his down time, and found a summer job to keep his mind busy.

He works at Beacon Hills County Library, shelving books and making sure the place remains clean and quiet.

Suddenly things have shifted.

Stiles uses his phone a lot less than he did. Sometimes even going weeks without talking to his friends, and actually being okay with it.

Before, Stile would feel like they were drifting apart if they didn't talk all the time, but now he is secure in himself and secure in their friendship.

Stiles meets up with Isaac and Scott at least once a month, and it's never awkward. They're still as close as ever.

_Distance really does make the heart grow fonder. _

Stiles thinks as he shelves a few books.

That is, until he turns around and bumps into Derek…

And his world reset itself.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking of making this a one shot, but let me know if you want me to continue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I would've had this out much sooner, especially with the length of it, but I was doing NanoWrimo. I beat the challenge btw, 50,000 words in 30 days. I did it in 26 days, it was a struggle but I learned a lot.  
><strong>

**Anyway, here it is.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Stiles bumped into someone, sending the books in the stranger's hand flying to the ground. "I'm sorry." Stiles said as he immediately dropped down to pick them up.<p>

The stranger picked up the last one before he could get to it, so Stiles stood and handed the rest of them over.

_This guy is a big reader._

Stiles got a good look at the guy. "Wow you're big." He said, unknowingly voicing his thoughts.

The guy laughed, "Yeah, I am. If you have any other comments about me try to keep them to yourself."

Stiles nodded quickly, "Yes sir."

"I was joking by the way." The guy shifted the books from one hand to the other. He held his hand out, "I'm Derek."

Stiles shook Derek's hand, "Call me Stiles."

"Stiles? Cool name."

The boys talked for a little while in between Stiles working. Turns out Derek and Stiles have quite a few things in common. They both love Batman, they think black is a great color, and they have a common friend in Isaac Lahey, who randomly showed up.

"Sup guys, I didn't know you knew each other." Isaac said. He sat down at the table with the pair.

Stiles looked to his friend, "We kind of just met actually."

"Yeah." Derek agreed.

"Awesome. We should all hang out some time." Isaac suggested with a grin.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Sounds good to me." He looked to Stiles, "What about you?"

Stiles sees his boss waving him over, "Uh, sure. Isaac, set something up," he said, standing to walk away. "I think my boss is about to have a seizure or something. I'll see you guys later."

Stiles left, leaving Isaac to stare at Derek.

"I thought you were here to grab a book for your mum like 2 hours ago, did Stiles keep you busy?" Isaac asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Isaac." He says quickly, looking away. "But now that you said that, I better get home. My mom's gonna be so pissed." Derek looked over to Stiles and chuckles at him flailing like a crazy person as he talks. He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a card. "Hey, do you have a pen?" He asked, Isaac.

The boy in question laughs, "No, but you could just use the one of the pens sitting in the middle of the table."

Derek never felt more stupid, "Oh, right." He grabs a pen, flips the card over, and writes his number down. He quickly places the pen back, gathers up all of his books, and picks up the card. "Come on." He said to Isaac, who nods and stands up as well.

Isaac grabs three of the books from Derek, who silently thanked him as they walked over to Stiles.

"Hey." Derek said.

Stiles and his boss looked to the two guys standing in front of them.

"I'm on my way out and I wanted to give you this." He hands the card over to Stiles, who takes with a smile, "We can go to the local comic store sometime."

"Awesome. Sounds good to me. Later, Derek." He put the card in his wallet as Isaac and Derek leave the library.

Stiles' boss laughed, "I see the blush on your face, Stiles. He wants to be your friend. Remember that." He says, "Now get back to shelving those books."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is so weird to me now. Believe it or not, but it is based on true events, especially the event with Isaac. I'm a terrible sometimes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Derek:<strong>_

You did what?

4:31pm

**Stiles:**

I gave him some of my special peppermint soap. It was the funniest voicemail ever.

4:33pm

_**Derek:**_

lol oh man, I'd love to hear it.

4:41pm

**Stiles:**

Can you come to the library? We close at 8.

4:42pm

_**Derek:**_

Will do. Be there around 6 or so.

5:04pm

Stiles puts his phone away, not able to help the dumb smile on his face. He'll never admit it to himself, but he's kind of excited to see Derek again.

It's been about a month since they met, but they both have been too busy to actually hang out. When Stiles was free, Derek wasn't or vice versa. They still haven't been to the comic book store.

And now they finally have a time when they can meet up, even if it's during Stiles' work hours. Hopefully his boss won't mind.

A giggle escapes Stiles' lips as he picks up a couple books to shelve. He's thinking back to the reason he texted Derek in the first place. Isaac.

Stiles loves to experiment and try new things. This particular time he decided that he really wanted some new soap. He's sick of Axe body wash and the fact that every guy in Beacon Hills also showers with it. So he chose to separate himself from the crowd – and yes, he's _that_ guy.

He decided on _Dr. Bronner's Magic Soap_, the peppermint kind, because he loves anything mint.

The moment he showers with the soap he feels amazing. It made him feel super clean. The only issue he had was the tingling sensation on his family jewels. It's definitely something to get used to.

The cooling sensation after the air hits you sucks as well.

You know when you chew mint gum and your mouth gets really cold when you breathe? Imagine that feeling all over your body, including the sensitive places.

The first thing Stiles did after he used the soap was text Derek about it. They had a funny chat, and the thought suddenly hit him to let Isaac try it out. Of course he omitted the after effects when he told his lanky friend about it.

His smile grows bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>6:15pm<strong>

Derek casually strolls into what looks like an empty library. He spots Stiles at the front desk and smiles. "Stiles" He says loudly, catching the boy's attention.

Stiles looks up from the book he was reading and grins. "Hey, dude. Long time no see." He closes the book and moves it aside, giving him his full attention.

Derek walks over and leans against the desk, "Let me hear the voicemail." He says, not even bothering with small talk. After all they've been texting each other since the day they met.

"Oh right." Stiles pulls out his phone and brings up the message. He plugs in his headset and hands it all to Derek. "Try not to laugh too loud. It's the funniest thing ever."

Derek nods as he pops in the earbuds and hits the play button.

Stiles watches in amusement as Derek's face makes the funniest expressions. He tries to keep quiet, but some chuckles escape. He's listened to the voicemail like 50 times and memorized every part of it. He can't wait to see Derek's reaction to his favorite part.

And there it is! The sound of Derek cracking up is the funniest thing. Stiles can't stop laughing.

They quickly quiet down before anyone could say anything.

Derek hands the set back to Stiles, still laughing. "Oh my god. Dude you have to let me borrow that soap. Oh man." He chuckles.

"Alright. Definitely." He says with a laugh.

After Derek's laughter calms, he pulls himself together. His look turns remorseful, "I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go."

Stiles frowns a little, "What? You just got here?"

"I know and I'm sorry. But you remember I told you about that girl, Jennifer? We have a date tonight and I have to get home to shower."

Suddenly Stiles realizes that Derek is in his work uniform. Derek's a maintenance man at the Mansion at Beacon Hills Luxury Apartments.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Well thanks for squeezing me into your schedule. It was nice to see you anyway." Stiles gives Derek a real smile, willing to take what he can get."

Derek frowns, his face vividly displays how sorry he is. "You're welcome." He starts to back out of the library. "I'll text you later, man." He says and checks his watch. "Crap." He looks back to Stiles, "I'm on vacation next week, so let's hang out when you're off. Text me. Later." He says quickly, giving Stiles a quick wave and disappearing.

"Bye." Stiles huffs after he's gone.

8 o'clock comes quick and Stiles can't be happier. He gets into his jeep and starts it up. He's still a little bummed about Derek's quick visit. He's trying to feel the positivity of Derek willing to show up in the first place, but he still can't help feeling like something is missing.

"Damn it. I'm getting attached." His head falls on the wheel. "Not again. Maybe I need to get busier. Or expand my circle of friends."

He sits up and pulls out his phone and earbuds. He pops them in and pulls up Isaac's voicemail.

"STILES! What the hell kind of soap is this? Ah! Oh my god! You didn't _tell_ me this was damn icy hot! I used it all over my body and my balls are cold and on fire at the same freaking time! I am literally running around butt ass naked! UGH! Call me back!"

The voicemail ends and Stiles can't stop laughing, his spirits suddenly lifted as he makes his way home with a smile and a chuckle every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later<strong>

Derek is sitting across from Stiles in the back of a small diner, Presley's. "This place is my favorite." He says as he flips through the paper menu, looking for any of their new specials. "They have the best burgers."

"Do they?" Stiles asks, smiling from ear to ear. Derek's never been this happy before, but for some reason he's just really excited. "Why are you looking in the menu? The way you talk about this place it seems like you've been here like a billion times."

He looks up at Stiles, still smiling, "They always have something new when I come here. Plus I'm happy today, so I want to view all of my options." And with that he goes back to searching the menu.

Stiles already decided on a basic cheeseburger. It's noon on a Saturday and he's still a little full from his early morning cereal. "From our conversations, you are a 25 year old guy who is never happy. What's changed?"

Derek smiles behind his menu, "I finally found a semblance of clarity. " He looks like he wants to say something else, but their waitress shows up. "Hi, Beverly." He says to her lovingly. She's like a second mom to him.

Beverly is an older woman with a motherly grin and bright red lips, "Hi, Derek." She smiles at the man, and then looks over to his younger friend, "Hello, I'm Beverly."

Stiles looks from Derek to Beverly with a grin, noticing the mother-son relationship Derek seems to have with the waitress. "Hello, Beverly. I'm Stiles."

"Stiles? A Stilinski in my restaurant that's _not _the Sherriff. Odd." She says with a smile. "Your father comes in here a lot, often complaining about his health freak of a son named _Stiles._" She says to clear his confusion.

Stiles is gaping, "I can't believe he called me a health freak." He chuckles. "Unbelievable. Anyway, can I get a water, please?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not 100% sure if I'm going to continue this one. I haven't made any plans for it, so I don't even have a direction beyond this chapter. In a way, this could be the end, with you guys filling in what happened in between those three months.<br>**

**Now that I say that, maybe I will take you guys on a small journey. Possibly 1-3 small chapters on what happened in those three months that got Stiles and Derek to this place. We'll see.**

**Follow/Favorite/Review please!**


	4. AN - Thank You All!

**I am going on a small break for a writing workshop. When I get back, I will be explaining what happened in those three months and I will make sure that this story makes sense in the end. **

**Thank you to the following:**

IvyLestrange

KittyBlack62632

abbschris

deadwithoutyou

kell young

philly93

Abbeyroadgirl13

Acidalia Hyuuga-Malfoy-Uchiha

GaiaMarty21

munesanzune

philly93

xirion

**Thank you guys for supporting this mediocre story! I hope to be a lot better after this workshop.**


End file.
